


"He didn’t notice your matching ring?"

by Danieladelucia



Category: Law & Order, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Rafael Barba, M/M, Married Life, Protectiveness, Sweet Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danieladelucia/pseuds/Danieladelucia
Summary: Carisi got into a fight with the new detective. Barba interrogates his husband to find out why.This work takes no account of the episode "The Undiscovered Country" *𝗘𝗻𝗴𝗹𝗶𝘀𝗵 𝗶𝘀 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗺𝘆 𝗳𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁 𝗹𝗮𝗻𝗴𝘂𝗮𝗴𝗲*
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	"He didn’t notice your matching ring?"

Rafael grabbed Sonny's chin between his fingers and took a careful look at his face, especially the cut on his right cheekbone.

"Hold still." Rafael whispered in a severe tone, dabbing with the cotton swab soaked in disinfectant. When the grown man in front of him jumped, he couldn't help but roll his eyes and snort in the direction of the pout Sonny was wearing "Don't fret," he said this time in a gentler tone. 

They were silent for a while longer, Rafael standing between the spread legs of Sonny who was leaning against the table. 

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" 

"No." was the answer Sonny gave him with a hint of shame in his eyes. 

Rafael was having a conversation with Olivia, both of them headed to the woman's office, about why he couldn't grant a warrant without any hard evidence, based on a bad feeling.

"Would you like to try to repeat it?"

Both of them had turned away from the irritated voice behind them, only to witness the scene of Carisi leaping to his feet, grabbing the unit's new detective by the collar of his shirt and punching him, receiving one in return. Rollins who was closest to the scene had moved to get Carisi away from the man, while Fin snapped a second later to drag the new detective away into one of the district corridors. From the astonished expressions on their faces, no one knew what caused the dispute and why she got so ugly so quickly.

Rafael stiffened and didn't move a muscle until the sight of blood on his husband's face made him move, with quick steps he reached the desks, squeezed Sonny's elbow and pushed him into the interrogation room more close to them. Perfectly aware of the number of people who had gathered around the scene, Rafael didn't want to embarrass him in front of his colleagues, which is why when he approached and Sonny tried to talk, he gave him a look he had given him. close your mouth. He had waited for Rollins, who had kindly brought him the first aid kit, to leave before starting to question him.

"Did he say anything about your legal acumen?"

"No."

Rafael took another piece of wadding soaked "Did he criticize our profile?"

"No." Sonny pouted.

Rafael snorted impatiently and pressed 'accidentally' harder against the cut "So what did he say, Carisi?" 

Sonny made a strange look at his last name and then focused on Rafael's tie with a sudden fury in his tone: "I can't believe that child killer is wearing a wedding ring. I can't believe nobody would marry him" Sonny hissed, shaking his hand in a fist "It's already repugnant to have to work with him, can you imagine marry him."

Rafael momentarily stopped dabbing the wound and looked down at his left hand and at the wedding band that decorated one finger. He wouldn't have pretended that the subject didn't hit him yet, nor would the sense of inadequacy, he probably would have done it all his life and Sonny knew it, but now was not the time for anyone to worry about it.

"You shouldn't have hit him." he scolded him, clearing his throat.

"I wasn’t going to let him talk bad about you, and not respond."

The blood appeared to be clean and Rafael was wondering whether or not to put a bandage on to cover the wound.

"Didn't he notice your ring?" Rafael asked with the corner of his lips pulled up. 

"Not until i punched him in the face with It." Sonny said with a determined look. 

Rafael rolled his eyes again and leaned over to place a kiss on his husband's lips "Oh, my hero." 

Sonny recognized his sarcastic tone and the kiss confused him "Aren't you mad?"

"Don't get me wrong -" Rafael pointed a finger at the man's chest "- as flattered as I am, you can't go around beating up everyone who talks badly about me."

"He had no right to say that, and I wasn’t going to stand by and do nothing.” 

Carisi insisted firmly. "Down boy, point taken." 

Carisi's hands crawled around his husband's waist before tightening his grip and bringing him close to his chest. 

"Rafi-"

"No Rafi to me" Barba sighed before continuing "you know how I feel about violence, you know" he saw Sonny's mouth open to say something, so he motioned him not to speak "and even if you did it to defend the my 'honor', I know you are good with words, so next time use those. "

"I'm sorry" Carisi whispered, placing her cheek against Barba's soft hair "You're not, you know, right? I don't p-"

"Shh, I know, I know." 

Barba felt Carisi's hands slip from the place where they were pressed against the flesh of waist, up over his face.

"I love you, Rafi." 

Barba let his head dangle down to prevent the blush on his cheeks from being seen by Sonny, he didn't care how many times he felt it, he would never get used to hear his husband telling him how much he loved him. He took one of the detective's hands between his and brought it to his lips to kiss the knuckles. 

"I'll wait for you for dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> Every fanfic of mine about them, apparently is about Carisi protecting Barba, because someone has to defend my little honey bun. Someone let me know if you liked my work. Stay safe✨


End file.
